Technical Field
The present invention relates to single-sign-on and identification (ID) gateway.
Description of the Related Art
Single Sign-On (SSO) reduces the burden of inputting a set of ID and password for a plurality of web applications by users. While an authentication server can be used as an ID provider in order to facilitate SSO, the authentication server has to manage IDs and passwords of all users, the number of which can increase drastically as the number of web applications increases. Furthermore, one user can wish to provide another user with its own information by letting the other user to sign-on as the one user. These can require an exhaustive amount of computational resources.